In fitness environments, individuals can utilize any number of machines or apparatuses for the purpose of exercising. Weightlifting is oftentimes a preferred exercise as it provides for a customizable workout allowing a user to focus on a specific muscle group or groups. Individuals commonly use weight bars to which separate weight plates are added to obtain a desired lifting weight. These weight plates have a central opening that is dimensioned to allow an end of the weight bar to be inserted therethrough, thus the weight bar supports the weight plates when lifting.
In such a configuration, the weight plates can freely move in an axial direction along the weight bar. A physical stop can be provided to limit the weight plates from moving inwardly in the axial direction beyond a certain distance to allow a user to properly grip the bar. However, the ends of the weight bar lack such a stop in order to allow the weight plates to be added and/or removed. As a result, the weight plates can slide off of the end of the bar and can potentially cause damage or bodily injury.
To reduce the possibility of the weight plates moving or falling off of the weight bar, spring collars, clips, or clamps are used which can restrict axial movement of the weight plates. These clips typically include a handle portion and a length of metal which is twisted to form a hollow spring or cylinder dimensioned appropriately relative to the size of the weight bar. To use these clips, a user (i) squeezes the handle portion which temporarily increases the diameter of the opening; (ii) slides the bar through the opening; and (iii) releases the handle portion, thus causing the diameter of the opening to decrease, which in turn creates a clamping force on the weight bar. As a result, axial movement of the clamp, and therefore any weight plates disposed on the bar, is limited.
While these clamps assist in reducing axial movement, they can be susceptible to sliding in the axial direction upon experiencing sufficient forces or weight. As a result, the weight plates can still become detached from the weight bar and can potentially cause damage and/or bodily harm. Further, these clamps can be difficult to sufficiently squeeze and properly align the opening with the weight bar, which can increase downtime between workouts and lead to general dissatisfaction.
In other examples, screw-on stops may be installed on the end members of the weight bar. The installation and removal process can be equally time-consuming as using clamps and may only serve to eliminate the possibility of the weight plates completely falling off the weight bar. However, these devices can still allow the weight plates to move laterally which, in turn, can cause instability while lifting the weights.